


Ah, Youth...

by capedrobin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Young Erwin Smith, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capedrobin/pseuds/capedrobin
Summary: Levi sighed happily, unable to shake off his amazement at the turn his life had taken. A month ago he had been rudderless, desperate, and lonelier than ever before. Now he sat in his crisp uniform across from Erwin, watching early afternoon sunlight transform blonde hair into spun gold. Levi felt valuable, at peace. And it was all thanks to this boy.—Erwin and Levi meet as teenagers, and their bond is forged all the same.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 40
Kudos: 123





	1. Was it Fate?

Levi ran. He ran so fast it felt like his little legs would fall right off. He sidestepped a pram, ducked under an old woman’s skirts, and practically scaled this big fat guy. But the MPs were still on his tail. _No matter_ , he told himself, _no need to panic_. He’d outwitted them before, and he’d do it again. But they sure were fast. He chewed on his lip in between heavy breaths. With Levi’s luck, they were probably the type of MP that’d gotten there by being the best, not by throwing around daddy’s money. Figured. If Kenny had still been around, this would have been much easier. With the man’s long legs and sharp mind, they’d have lost these no-good fuckers ages ago.

_But Kenny isn’t around, you pathetic loser, and neither is anyone else. So man up._

He chanced a glance over his shoulder to check how much ground they had gained after he had tripped over a pothole. But before he could gauge it, he was stopped dead in his tracks. Levi sharply turned his head back and found that he was face to face with a thick cloak that hid an even thicker man. _Fuck_. He knew he had to make a run for it immediately, but his brain simply couldn’t process that some green-clad jackass had gotten the drop on him. Unfortunately, his shock provided the mysterious MP with the opportunity to snatch him up, one arm around his chest and the other over his mouth.

Levi was fucked. He was majorly fucked. He should have run when he had the chance. No one had a shot at outpacing him; one crazy old lady had once told him that he was the wind made flesh, and Levi had been inclined to agree with her, crazy or not. But although he was strong for how small he was, he could not outmuscle a guy twice his size. He thought about biting the fucker’s hand and screaming, but this was the Underground. A child’s scream wasn’t interpreted as a cry for help from a helpless innocent, but as a lousy brat’s last-ditch attempt at getting away with something heinous. It was a moot point, regardless. Before he could even prepare his teeth for a nice munch, the MP had shoved his little body into a deserted alley, where it was far more unlikely for anyone to hear his pleas.

Fresh out of ideas and brimming with rage, Levi exploded. He knew it would accomplish nothing, but he just hated this bastard. For coming out of nowhere, for messing up his getaway, for bruising his pride. Levi got up on his tippytoes so that could properly yell in the big jerk’s hooded face. He called him every insult known to man, spit coming out like projectiles. He hoped the man was half as fastidious about germs as he himself was, ‘cause he knew that would drive him up the wall. His tiny fists let out an erratic rhythm on the MP’s large chest and a hand came up to stop his pathetic assault. That was when Levi saw the emblem on the leather jacket beneath the cloak and he froze in confusion for the second time that day. There was no sign of the prissy unicorn he detested so; he was instead met with a pair of wings, white and blue. Levi looked up at the man as if demanding an explanation he had no right to. The stranger responded by lowering his hood and looking him straight in the eye, sternly but without trace of the hate or disgust that usually greeted him when he encountered military types.

“We should talk,” the man said. Although, Levi now realized, he wasn’t quite yet a man. Though the stranger was broad and tall, he could not hide the freshness of youth that showed on his face. Admittedly his strong handsome jawline, when coupled with his severely parted blonde hair, did give off an air of sophistication, but some boyish softness persisted nonetheless. That gentleness, however, did not extend to his eyes. They were blue and cold, and spoke of horrors seen and more to come. Levi knew the look well; it had only graced the features of everyone he had ever met.

“Talk?!” Levi spat out incredulously “Good one. But I don’t usually get chatty with my would-be kidnappers.” For a second, it looked like the soldier twitched out a smile.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I don’t intend to kidnap you.” Levi huffed. “I intend to give you a choice.”

“A _choice_. What, a noose or a firing squad? I stole from MPs, and not for the first time. I’m not to stupid enough to expect mercy.”

The man — boy — sighed. 

“Look, we started off on the wrong foot.” 

“Understatement, you creep.” Levi again tried to wrestle out of his grasp, but with less determination this time around. A part of him — the stupid, childish part that was still just a lonely twelve-year-old boy — was intrigued by what the soldier had to say. He didn’t get his hopes up, though. It was probably more bullshit.

“My name is Erwin Smith, I am a member of the Survey Corps. Graduated from the Training Corps some months ago. And your name is...”

“Levi,” he muttered reluctantly. “And what is it that you want from me, _Erwin Smith_?”

“Your skills, Levi” the blonde said simply, as if that explained anything. 

When Levi just kept looking up at him in confusion and distrust, he continued.

“You see, a few weeks back, a friend of mine who joined the Military Police,” Levi huffed and was promptly ignored. “He asked me to help him get back some supplies that had been stolen by bandits from the Underground.”

Levi’s blood ran cold, but at least he now understood where this was going.

“Oh, I get it. You want to avenge your useless buddy’s shitty pride. But you don’t want to turn me in to the HQ ‘cause that would show to the world what an idiot he is. You want to fuck me up yourselves.” He bared his teeth. “Well, get in line.”

Erwin chuckled at his bravado. “No, it’s nothing like that. When I was down here, looking for the thief that turned out to be _you_ , I caught a glimpse of you running around. You were giving someone the slip,” his tone was lightly chastising, almost fond. “And I was just _amazed_. You were so fast, and agile. You went into crevices that no one else would have even thought of. And with such grace!”

Levi could feel a blush crawling up his face. It was stupid. He was stupid. This Erwin guy was just trying to flatter a dumb kid into going with him willingly, and he’d later rough Levi up with his MP buddies. But Levi couldn’t help the effect his words had. He could not recall a time when someone had spoken so highly of him. Not Kenny, not the crooks he hanged out with, and certainly not someone as respectable as a soldier. 

Still, Levi may be young, but naivete wasn’t an option where he came from. He got up in the guy’s face regardless of the heat that had stormed his cheeks.

“Oh, don’t take me for an idiot. Do you expect me to believe that you came down here just to express your admiration for some thieving brat?”

“Of course not. I came here to offer you the chance of enlisting in the Training Corps.” 

“…Huh?”

Erwin’s eyes shone. “You’re special, Levi. We could use your skills. With your agility and speed, you’d be a real threat to the Titans. Just think, you could be a great weapon wielded for the good of Mankind!” His face twisted suddenly, passion turning into frustration. “I’m sick of the Survey Corps being handed scraps. Our Headquarters are bottom of the barrel, our gear, our soldiers. We’ll never achieve anything if we keep it up. Proactiveness is required. We must recruit people like you if we want to even dream of freedom.” His voice was completely earnest, as was the piercing gaze that was fixed expectantly on Levi.

Levi stared. “Ohhh,” he dragged out. “You’re _crazy_.” He twirled his finger lazily against his temple as he shifted away from the older boy. “That explains it. Well, I hope you don’t take this personally, but I don’t deal with crazy. So…Nice meeting you.” He gave a little wave and slowly sidestepped away.

Erwin caught his arm in a gentle grasp. Levi stopped instantly.

“It’s not the first time someone’s questioned my sanity, and I know it won’t be the last,” Erwin said with a hint of laughter in his voice. “But I believe my mind is sound. All I am saying is that people are complacent, that we could do so much more if we put in the effort. Freedom is achievable, with skills like yours on our side.” He sounded confident, regal. Levi may have mocked him, but only to hide the fact that he was entranced. No one had ever spoken to him like this before. Levi didn’t feel as if he were being ordered around or manipulated. Erwin was just earnestly conveying his point of view, as if he thought Levi was worthy of being reasoned with. As if he thought some underground rat could keep up with his talk of lofty ideals and dreams of liberty.

Erwin continued. “The MPs, my friend included, have lost you for the time being, but they are on your trail. Come with and I’ll get you above ground scot-free. And, if you wish it, tomorrow I’ll enlist you in the Training Corps. It will be the first step in committing to something larger than yourself.” 

Levi peered up at him, brow furrowed. “Is this part of your job? Seducing young boys into being Titan bait?”

“Not exactly.” Erwin admitted, amused. “My superiors don’t know I’m here. This must remain our little secret if I am to remain out of trouble. You hold power over me as well, you see.”

Levi rested his head against the grimy wall at his back and took a second to think. After a while, Erwin’s gentle tone broke through the silence. “So, what will your answer be, Levi?”

Levi paused and gnawed on his lip. He looked up at Erwin with a vulnerable look he was trying desperately to conceal. “Will I see the sky?”

Ewin smiled brightly, the excitement on his face revealing the boy he truly was. “Yes. Yes, you will.” His voice was low and sure as it sent shivers down Levi’s spine. “You will see a horizon vast and pure that few are privy to. Sights I can’t even begin to explain.” His face then hardened, as did his tone. “It will also be difficult. You will see much pain and death.

“But you will be free.”

After a second’s hesitation, Levi nodded firmly and took the boy’s hand. His mother was long dead, Kenny had ditched him, and he had no one left. So why not take a chance on this captivating stranger? It wasn’t as if he had anything left to lose.


	2. I care not, as long as you stay.

Levi turned the corner of the Training Corps’ headquarters with a scowl on his face, mood even fouler than usual. He’d been stuck in this dump for a month now, and it hadn’t exactly lived up to the noble expectations Erwin had planted in head. It turned out most officers and trainees had more in common with the Military Police scum that had hounded him his entire life, than with the intelligent and respectful adolescent that had rescued him from down below. 

Levi couldn’t say that came as a shock though. He’d known Erwin was one of a kind ever since the boy had pulled down his hood to reveal his curious and inviting blue eyes. Levi missed him. They had only spent a few days in each other’s company before Levi was sent off to training, but their time together had marked Levi. Erwin had spoken of his dreams and plans as they gazed up at the unfamiliar stars, and Levi couldn’t help but believe that he would accomplish everything he set out to, absurd as it all sounded. Erwin’s voice carried so much intent and conviction that it was infectious, intoxicating. Levi had heard people speak of the impossible before, but only from the mouths of the foolish or the desperate. He had always dismissed those who spoke of getting out from their nasty subterranean world, and he knew that deep down the very men and women that spoke those words didn’t believe them either. Dreams had a way of providing cold comfort, was all. That was not the case with Erwin, however. He deceived neither Levi nor himself. He spoke the truth, and Levi admired him for it. He couldn’t remember the last person he had actually _admired._

However, the older boy had returned to the Survey Corps Headquarters and left Levi all alone, with no one but stupid bureaucrats and even stupider brats for company. He had no idea how he would get through three years of this. When he felt especially disheartened, he reminded himself that when it was all over, he would join the Scouts and be by Erwin’s side, helping him accomplish his goals. 

In the here and now, though, he had been summoned to the Head Instructor’s office and Levi was furious. He knew he was in for another reprimand. It would probably revolve around his lack of manners and decorum. Or maybe they would touch upon his total disregard for teamwork. Whatever it was, it was bound to be shitty. They kept pestering him even though he was miles above his classmates in just about every category. No one could lay a hand on him in hand-to-hand combat, he was shaping up to be a good rider and he had taken to the sky as if he had been a bird in another life. 

Training with the 3D maneuver gear was by far the best part of his daily routine. As he soared though the skies, his old life in the dingy cramped dark seemed so far away. Up there he was untouchable, invincible. _Free_. He wished Erwin could see him in action; Levi was sure he’d blow the big blonde’s mind. He smirked at the thought. 

Levi burst through the Head Instructor’s office donning an unamused and vaguely smug look, but it quickly shattered as he took in the large figure standing in attention in front of the desk. 

He broke out into an uncharacteristic and overjoyed smile. “Erwin!” 

When the blonde turned, Levi could see a hint of surprise at the enthusiastic reaction he’d gotten but it was immediately overshadowed by happiness of his own. 

“Levi,” Erwin said softly, fondly. Levi ducked his head briefly in embarrassment. He went up to the older boy and affectionately struck him on the shoulder. 

“What brings you out to bumfuck nowhere, you big lug? Got stuck with babysitting duty?” He saw out of the corner of his eye that his training officer had started to reprimand him for his foul language, but sat right back down with a huff after he deemed it not worth the effort.

Erwin pursed his lips but bit down his own displeasure, and instead chose to answer Levi’s question.

“There was an errand to be dealt with near here and I volunteered so that I could check up on how you are doing.”

Levi flushed and looked away for a beat. Erwin had come all this way for _him_. He bit his lip, but quickly recovered. “I’m not a child, and you are not my mother. There was no need.” The small smile on his face betrayed his words.

Erwin chuckled. Levi liked it when he made Erwin chuckle. “Well, it is indeed true that I am not your mother, but you are in fact a child, Levi, whether you like it or not.”

Levi bristled. He may be young, but in body only. He had borne witness to horrors that most grown men could not fathom. He’d lived alone for months and fended for himself every step of the way. He was strong, fast, agile, and experienced. He was not a child, and he desperately didn’t want Erwin to see him as one.

Erwin was unphased by the glare Levi was sending his way as he put a warm large hand on the nape of Levi’s neck. “I didn’t mean it as an insult. Come now, I’ve finished with my errand,” he gestured to the Head Instructor. “And now I get to spend time with you.” Levi loved how pleased he sounded at the prospect. 

After throwing a salute, Erwin ushered him out of the office.

“Where are we going?” Levi asked trying to clamp down on his excitement. He almost couldn’t believe that Erwin was by his side. During the past few weeks, a nagging worry had started to creep in that he wouldn’t get to see the older boy for another three whole years. Or worse.

_Everyone knows how dangerous life in the Survey Corps is…_

Levi shuddered and scolded himself for conjuring up what-ifs. He instead focused on the exceedingly wonderful present: Erwin’s arm thrown around his narrow shoulders, his scent of soap and pine, the smile with which he looked down at Levi.

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast. Would you mind accompanying me to the mess hall?”

When he put it like that, it sounded like a date. Levi would love to tease him for it, if he didn’t think he’d burn bright red in the process.

“’Course,” he replied in his usual apathetic manner, gaze on the floor. He trusted that Erwin would be able to see past his façade straight to his ecstatic heart.

There was hardly anyone around at this hour as they settled into a large table in the middle of the hall, Levi’s idea. He had the habit of eating tucked away in a corner, away from his obnoxious pears. Or at times he’d leave altogether and sneak out some bread to eat in solitude under the sky. But now, in Erwin’s company, he felt no need to hide. In fact, he _wanted_ to be seen. This sophisticated, older boy from the Survey Corps had decided to spend his time with Levi, and he wished to rub it in the faces of those snotnosed brats he was forced to call peers. It was a childish sentiment, he was fully aware, but he cared not. 

“What do you recommend?” Erwin asked.

Levi snorted. “Going somewhere else.”

Erwin gave him a long-suffering smile. “I think I’ll go get a chicken sandwich. Can I bring you anything?”

“Tea.”

Erwin nodded and headed to the counter. He came back with his sandwich, a pot of black tea and two cups.

“Didn’t even need to tell you ‘black’.”

“Nope.” Erwin gave him a big grin and Levi felt his insides turn to mush.

As Levi poured both cups, Erwin started conversationally “So, have you made any friends so far?”

Levi scowled and let out a flat. “ _No._ Why would I want to befriend these people? Smug self-righteous military types. I’m familiar with their kind and care not for them,” he huffed.

Erwin rolled his eyes, an unusually adolescent gesture for a boy so mature. “I’m a ‘smug self-righteous military type’ yet you seem to like me well enough.”

Levi averted his gaze. “Yeah, well, you’re different.”

He could see Erwin wanted to push but refrained. Levi was grateful. The older boy seemed to _get_ him. He knew when to pry and when companionable silence was in order. Levi sighed happily, unable to shake off his amazement at the turn his life had taken. A month ago he had been rudderless, desperate, and lonelier than ever before. Now he sat in his crisp uniform across from Erwin, watching early afternoon sunlight transform blonde hair into spun gold. Levi felt valuable, at peace. And it was all thanks to this boy.

“Erwin.”

The blonde met his gaze quizzically.

“I’m glad…I’m glad you came back.”

Erwin’s brow furrowed as he smiled sadly. “Levi…Of course I came back. You’re my friend and I know how lonely it can be when you first sign up. As long as I’m…around,” Levi caught on to the obvious euphemism. “You can always count on me.” He reached across the table to rest his hand on Levi’s shoulder. Levi couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed, he was simply _touched._

“So you’ll willingly get stuck with shit errands just to see _me_? Oh, Erwin, I’m flattered.” Erwin’s hand rose from his shoulder to cuff him on the head.

“I will. I have to look after my pet project, after all.” He smirked. “I hope you’re grateful, brat.”

Very quietly under his breath, Levi let out an almost inaudible “I am.” He cleared his throat. “When we’re done here, I was thinking maybe we could go out to the training course. Fly around a bit.” He’d tried for casual but was pretty sure he’d missed the mark.

“I’d like that,” was Erwin’s simple response.

— 

The ground rushed by beneath him so quickly it was if it had ceased to exist. All that was left was Levi, Erwin and the endless sky. 

Levi released the anchor of his 3D maneuver gear and shot it at a tree behind him without even chancing a backwards glance. After hitting it like a bullseye he swung into a fancy pirouette, and then into another. He was pointlessly showing off, he knew, but he had to pull out all the stops to impress Erwin. 

The older boy was not too bad at this himself, though his style was far more pragmatic than Levi’s, held less flare. Levi found himself mesmerized all the same. It wasn’t the moves themselves that bewitched him, but the clear intent behind them. Every swing was measured and purposeful, not a second wasted. Erwin was a tactician even as he breezed through the air.

When Levi saw that the older boy was beckoning him from the ground, he artfully swung down and landed as light as a feather by Erwin’s feet. The look on the blonde’s face was one Levi would cherish for years to come. 

“Levi,” he sounded breathless. “You’re…You’re like nothing I’ve ever _seen._ ” His eyes were far away in awe and disbelief. Levi was happier than he had ever been.

“I’m alright,” he replied with a smirk. “I’m sure someday I’ll come in handy to the cause.”

 _Your cause._ He felt that part was implied.

Erwin nudged him on the jaw. “I _know_ you will.” Levi swallowed and pushed him away before he blushed.

“Come on, let’s go up to the battlements. There’s this awesome move I can only do there.”

Erwin nodded. “Very well. Lead the way, Levi.” And Levi did, with a smile on his face.


	3. For you make me yearn,

Levi was pouting. He _knew_ he was pouting, yet he couldn’t seem to force his lips into any other shape. After three long months of not hearing from Erwin, the boy was finally here before Levi’s eyes, nursing a beer in one of the few relatively clean bars near the Training Corps HQ. Levi should be thrilled, and he would have been if not for the even taller blonde Erwin had dragged in with him. _Mike._ Levi was tempted to blow out a raspberry at the mere thought of the name.

It wasn’t the first time the giant’s unexpected and unwanted company had ruined Erwin’s visit. They had first met some months back. Levi had been drinking his morning tea at the mess hall when an older kid jeered at him that his ‘boyfriend’ was up at the gate. Levi didn’t even bother with a rebuttal and instead dashed though the HQ in search of Erwin — proving the sneering boy at least half-right. Just as a smile had been making its way onto Levi’s face, it collapsed at the sight of Erwin in another’s embrace. The blonde pair had their arms slung around each other’s shoulders as they loudly laughed about something or other. It had taken Erwin a full minute to even register Levi’s presence. 

The entire visit had been lackluster since Levi had been too busy fighting for Erwin’s attention to properly enjoy his company. The way Erwin had hung off the arm of this big, muscular boy had left Levi feeling like a bit of a runt, inadequate and bitter. After the pair had left, Levi had found a tall boy from his class and made out with him behind the barracks. As soon as it was over, he’d regretted it. He’d spent hours furiously rubbing his mouth, in a childish attempt to take it back. But now, no matter what happened in the future, Erwin would not be his first kiss, and Levi beat himself up over it.

As if to add insult to injury, Mike was back, and Levi was furious. Ideally, he would have resolved the situation the old fashion way, by kicking Mike’s ass. But the problem with that course of action was two-fold: one the one hand, he would risk Erwin growing angry with him for wailing on his friend; on the other, though it pained him to admit it, Levi wasn’t entirely sure he could take Mike. Levi was a menace, but Mike was _huge._ It wasn’t fair. So Levi kept on pouting. The fact hadn’t escaped Erwin’s notice, nothing did.

“Levi, you look gloomy even by your standards.” Levi turned his head. “You know, a pout isn’t a good look on a young man,” Erwin chastised lightly.

“I’m _not_ pouting,” Levi lied. 

“Oh, really?” Erwin raised a thick eyebrow. “Then what’s this?” He grasped Levi’s jutting lower lip between his thumb and forefinger. Levi shot out backwards so fast it gave him whiplash in a way the 3DMG never did.

“What the hell, Erwin?!” he screeched. Erwin laughed and Levi kicked him in the shin without hesitation. Erwin grunted but kept on laughing.

“Levi, I come all this way and how do you welcome me? With sullenness and potshots.” He clicked his tongue. “I’m going to start thinking that you don’t want me around.”

Though he recognized the teasing nature of those words, Levi couldn’t quite keep the panic from showing in his eyes. “Tch. Don’t get insecure on me. You know how I love it when you help me dust the top shelves.”

Erwin chuckled. “Well, then I guess you must love Mike even more than me.” His tone was knowing.

Mike didn’t rise to the bait and Levi hated him for it. The thing was, Mike possessed all of Levi virtues, while lacking his flaws. They both excelled at fighting; they were both endlessly loyal towards Erwin. But where Levi was small and loud and short-tempered, Mike was tall and strong and silent. The bastard.

Deep down, Levi knew he was being a jerk. Erwin _had_ come all this way and, in spite of the unwanted surprise he’d brought along with him, Levi should be grateful for the company. He once again tried and failed to ease the scowl from his face.

Erwin casually hooked his thumbs in the straps of his harness. “Mike, would you mind getting us another round.” When the man grunted in affirmation Erwin handed him some coins. “And a water for Levi, please.”

Once the shaggy-haired Titan was out of sight, Erwin turned to Levi.

“Would you mind telling me why you look like you’re trying to melt Mike’s brain with the power of your stare?” Levi had the feeling he knew the answer already, but decided to play dumb.

"I’m being perfectly pleasant. You’re just seeing things, old man."

Erwin snorted. “I’m seventeen.”

“Exactly. _Old._ ”

“Don’t change the subject,” said Erwin with a smile. “You know, it’s not like you don’t have friends of your own. You’ve told me of that older trainee. Hange, was it?”

“Yes, Hange. But you don’t see Hange trailing behind us when you come visit, now do you?”

Erwin huffed in amusement. “No, I suppose not. Not that I’d mind. From what you’ve told me she’s a great mind. I’m making a note of that for when she graduates, I hope she’ll be of use to us.” Part of Levi felt flattered that Erwin put such stock in his opinions, but he wouldn’t let himself get sidetracked.

"At least Hange’s interesting, if a bit crazy. The same can’t be said for Mr. Killjoy over there.” He gestured the glass in his hand vaguely towards the hulking figure at the bar.

Erwin’s face darkened slightly but he remained as patient as ever. “Well, you see —”

Before Erwin could finish his thought, Mike was back with their orders in hand and the conversation soon derailed towards the two blondes’ past adventures. Levi chuckled mildly when they brought up the time a girl’s gear had malfunctioned and she’d wound up accidently kicking Nile the MP in the face. But for the most part, Levi felt left out and forlorn, like a little kid who’d tagged along much to everyone’s displeasure. 

— 

“This is a terrible idea.” Erwin sighed. 

“This is a great idea!” replied Levi and Mike in unison. Levi scowled when he noticed.

“You know, we have little time left until Mike and I have to go back and I can think of better ways to spend it. For example—”

“Shut up, Erwin.” Levi wasn’t going to back down that easily. And, from the look on his face, neither was Mike. They both lifted their fists and glared at each other from across the field.

Earlier in the shitty evening they were sharing, Erwin had started going on about what a _great_ fighter Mike was. He was _so_ fast, he was _so_ strong. ‘ _Oh, won’t you please show me that move again, Mike?'_ Erwin had sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl and it had turned Levi’s stomach. So much so that he’d thrown his previous reservations about coming to blows out the window and started goading Mike. He’d casually mentioned how Levi was the best in his class, and how Mike actually seemed kind of wimpy for someone his size. A lumbering beast like that couldn’t be all that hard to take down, after all. A full hour of taunting had done the trick and Levi had succeeded in wearing down even poor patient Mike. His moment of triumph hadn’t been as glorious as he’d hoped, however. Mike hadn’t snapped or even raised his voice. He had simply asked Levi if he wished to go outside and find out who out of the two was the best. The fucker was subdued even when daring someone to a fist fight. 

Erwin had been pursing his lips from the sidelines when he threw his arms up in the air. “Fine, if you want to hash it out like barbarians go ahead. I, however, have no interest in seeing the outcome so I’m going for a walk. I’ll leave you to it.” He walked away into the trees without another word.

Levi fumed. The whole reason he was risking neck up against this giant was to show off to Erwin. Now what the hell was the point?

He suddenly heard Mike chuckle.

“What the fuck’s so funny, shithead?”

“You know what he’s doing, right?” Levi tilted his head. “He knows half the fun of fighting was in the audience. Since he left, we lost an incentive.”

“Fuck, you’re right.” Levi paused in thought. “That fucker. That clever _fucker_. He’s always five steps ahead of me.” Mike chuckled once more.

“Don’t feel too bad, he’s _ten_ steps ahead of most people.” Mike walked up to Levi with a softened gaze. “He likes you a lot, you know. Won’t shut up about you half the time.” Levi looked away feeling hot and Mike continued. “I’m glad he has you. You’re good for him, make him loosen up. Who knows why, you’re a little shit.” Levi nodded in acknowledgment. “But you do. And I’m glad.”

Levi scowled to hide his embarrassment. “Why’d you have to be nice all of a sudden? Now I feel like and even bigger little shit.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m tougher than that.” 

Levi looked him up and down. “I’d say. I might have dodged a bullet.” 

“I don’t know, kid. You’re pretty scary yourself. For a thirteen-year-old brat.”

“Call it a tie?” Levi stuck out a hand.

Mike took it. “Sure. We should probably go looking for Erwin, watch his eyes light up when he finds out how _mature_ we’ve been.” 

Levi huffed out a laugh. “Okay, I’ll head northwest you go northeast.” 

“Got it, see you in ten.” And off they went.

Despite how disgustingly understanding Mike had been, Levi still felt like shit. The guy was alright, it was Levi who’d been a jealous asshole. Still was, if he was being honest with himself. It was just that Erwin had friends his own age who got to see him every day, with whom he went out beyond the wall and shared a comradery Levi wouldn’t get to experience for another two more years. He didn’t quite get why Erwin went out of his way to spend his preciously scarce free time with some kid he barely knew. In the back of his mind, he worried that Erwin didn’t actually care for him as a friend, but only as a future asset.

Although Mike apparently thought otherwise. His words had acted as a balm Levi hadn’t even known he needed. He once more cringed at what a fucking jerk he was.

He found Erwin in a small clearing, looking up at the night sky. Levi was as stealthy as ever, even almost a year after he’d left the underground, so Erwin hadn’t noticed him yet. Levi took the opportunity to drink Erwin in.

The older boy carved out an imposing figure against the moonlight; Levi thought he’d grown taller in the months they’d been apart. He carefully ran his gaze over the blonde’s masculine profile, stopping to take in a sharp nose, full lips and glistening eyes. Erwin had taken off his jacket and slung it over one shoulder, and his rolled-up sleeves put his forearms on display. All these beautiful features and more haunted Levi’s dreams. Come morning, they left him hot and flustered in the barracks he shared with a dozen other boys, unable to relieve himself. Erwin turned his life upside down even when he was miles away.

He brusquely dragged himself out of such thoughts when he realized Erwin had spotted him. He cleared his throat and approached.

“There you are. You’ll be happy to learn that Mike and I haven’t killed each other.”

Erwin gave him a small smile. “You’re right, I’m glad.” He sighed. “Levi, I was meaning to tell your earlier why I brought Mike along.”

Levi interrupted him. “You don’t owe me an explanation.”

Erwin nodded. “You’re right, but I’d like to give you one anyway.” His face fell and he suddenly looked decades older. It felt like ice in Levi’s veins. “You know how short life expectancy is in the Survey Corps.” Levi did but he tried not to think about it, and he knew not why Erwin brought it up now. “Well, there’s not a member in the corps who hasn’t lost someone.” He met Levi’s eyes with purpose. “Mike’s lost two someones.”

Levi’s eyes shone in understanding. “Both times he’s come by…”

“Precisely. It does one good to come out here, to not be surrounded by people who are as beat down as you. And _you_ , Levi, you’re the future. Even Mike, who doesn’t like you very much, can see it. Your skills, your drive _inspire_. If you’re by our side one day, maybe there’s hope. Maybe everything we sacrifice isn’t for naught.”

A long silence passed as Levi mulled over what he’d been told. He eventually spoke up. “So…I’ve been bullying a grieving man.” Levi narrowed his eyes in thought. “I am the world’s biggest dickhead.”

Erwin let out a startling laugh. “I don’t know if the _biggest._ Possibly in the top five”

Levi shoved him playfully, but remained in shock at his own foulness. “Top three, for sure.”

Erwin grasped his shoulder firmly. “Jokes aside, you’re a good kid, Levi. You do good, even if you’re a bit of brat from time to time. Don’t forget that.” 

Levi gave a quick nod and replied in a small voice. “I won’t.”

“Good. Now let’s find Mike and head back to the bar. This whole thing has been far too sobering.”

Levi snorted. He’d be lying if he said that his feelings of jealousy had completely vanished, but they had been tempered a fair bit. Maybe he would even find it in himself to buy Mike a beer, as reparations of sorts. He wouldn’t bet on it, but anything was possible, and the night was young. 


	4. As well as ache.

Levi stood by the gate, anticipation making him jittery. Erwin was coming by for what would most likely be his last visit before Levi graduated.There were only a couple of months left until the finish line, and things had gotten so hectic. It seemed that every other conversation around the HQ revolved around this not so distant future. Levi was sick of envious kids interrogating him as to why, with his skills, he was going off to become a Scout. He had a cushy MP’s life served to him on a silver platter he’d not even glanced at. Levi ignored them. He was not good with words, so he didn’t try to explain the importance of the Survey Corps, of going out into the unknown and taking fate into their own hands. Things of that nature were best left to Erwin. Levi found it absurd that his friend wasn’t in charge of giving the big speech to the potential recruits. Erwin may be young, but he was the best man for the job, and the Scouts were idiots for not seeing that. 

_Erwin._ Soon enough, Levi would get to see him all the time. He’d be able to help him on missions, to safeguard him and ensure he lived to accomplish all the great things he was destined for. Levi was also glad to get away from his smarmy classmates. Over the course of these three years, there had been few kids he’d got on with and almost all of them were going to be at the Survey Corps, anyhow. Nanaba — a serious pensive girl he’d clicked with— was graduating alongside him with the same destination in mind. And once he got to the HQ he’d get to see Hange, who’d left training a year earlier, once more. The future seemed full of friends and purpose, and it made Levi feel light.

The present seemed not too shabby either, as he caught sight of Erwin riding in on a great white stallion. What a sight he made! His gold hair shimmered in the sunlight and he held his large imposing frame rod-straight, proud. Levi could easily picture him as an illustration in a storybook. 

As excited as he was for Erwin to become a fixture in his life, he also felt some apprehension. Seeing his handsome face and perfect body everyday was bound to frustrate Levi to no end. That one time they’d gone swimming on one of Erwin’s visits had riled Levi up so badly that he’d wound up seeking out some local boy to fuck, just to ease the tension. They hadn’t gone all the way, but Levi had sucked his cock and, just like with his first kiss, it left him feeling sick. No one could come close to Erwin, so Levi wasn’t really sure why he even bothered. He should get used to being alone.

_But maybe…there could be a third outcome. Neither alone, nor in the arms of some pimply asshole._

Levi bit his lip. He’d been trying to push the thought out of his head, but what could he say? Erwin made him brave.

Levi had been fantasizing about confessing. Specifically, about confessing and it going _spectacularly_ well. They were set to go out to the wall today, and Levi could see it behind the lids of his eyes. He’d pour his heart out in front the sprawling horizon and Erwin would reply with a crushing kiss and a declaration of his own. Maybe even grope him a bit. It may not be the most realistic of fantasies, but Levi thought he might go for it anyways. Perhaps proactiveness was required.

He was yanked out of his daydream when the star of it pulled up before him. “Levi,” Erwin sounded as fond as ever, as if Levi needed any more encouragement.

“Erwin,” he greeted simply. “Would you like a glass of water before we leave?”

“No, thank you, let’s not waste daylight.” Levi nodded and mounted his own dark mare.

“Looking forward to going up the wall, Levi?”

Levi gave him a small, genuine smile. “I am.” He almost couldn’t imagine so much open space all at once, so much sky. The thought of it was enough to make his breath quicken.

Erwin nodded. “Well, then off we ride.”

—

The ride down was quiet and comfortable. They let the fresh air and the sounds of nature wash over them while they basked in each other’s company. He wasn’t sure whether the blonde’s feeling towards him were romantic in nature, but Levi no longer had any doubt that he held a place in the Erwin’s heart. The two of them shared an understanding, a connection that Levi had not felt with anybody else. Both their wills were so strong, and their dreams so large. It was as if they had not been made for this cramped world they’d been born into, and they would sacrifice anything to be free of it. All they needed were wings, and perhaps each other.

The sun was low in the sky by the time they arrived. Despite three years in training, his instructors had never taken the class to see the wall. Levi found it ridiculous. The kids who’d go on to join the Military Police would most likely not see the world beyond even once in their lifetimes. He didn’t know how they could live with that. Levi had been wrestling the butterflies in his stomach ever since they had left Headquarters. Although, perhaps there was a reason for his anxiety besides the view that awaited him.

“The lift is this way!” Erwin called out from his left. Levi followed the sound of his voice and joined him in the elevator. It was spacious, meant to carry cargo in addition to a great many men, and he and Erwin were the only ones interested in going up. Nevertheless, Levi felt claustrophobic.

Erwin grinned down at him. “Nervous?”

“No,” he muttered.

“Liar.”

The wall kept scrolling down and further down and Levi felt he couldn’t breathe. This was it. Orange sunlight was peeking over the wall that had hid him all his life and this was _it_. The whole world rushed into view.

Levi fought the urge to cry.

Erwin turned away to give him a moment.

In a soft voice that was unfamiliar even to himself, Levi whispered. “Wow.”

Erwin rested a hand atop Levi’s shoulder, gaze lost among fields that humanity had not inhabited for a century. “Indeed.”

After a meaningful pause, Erwin spoke. “I thought it wise to take you up here before you graduated. To show you a glimpse of what awaits you. The good,” he stretched his arm towards the sun set. “And the bad.” He looked down at the Titans that mindlessly scratched at them below, their faces frozen in a grotesque mimicry of human expression. Levi felt vaguely ill, but he chose to tear his gaze away and stare instead at the horizon. Erwin seemed pleased. 

It felt right to see this sight for the first time by Erwin’s side. In Levi’s mind, this man had been intrinsically linked to the notion of freedom for years now. There was no one else he’d rather share the moment with.

That didn’t mean Levi couldn’t fuck with him a bit.

Levi put a deliberate sneer into his voice as he said, “Who the hell said I’d be going off with _you lot_.” 

For a split second, Erwin stilled in horror and confusion. Pain was also visible in his expression, and that made Levi feel a bit guilty, but not enough to stop him from bursting out laughing.

As the shrill merry sound flooded the air, realization set in for Erwin. He sighed roughly. “Fuck you, Levi.”

That only succeeded in making Levi laugh even harder. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Erwin swear. The uptight asshole had only gotten more proper with age.

Levi slowly got ahold of himself. “Of course, I’m joining the Scouts, you idiot. But you should’ve seen the look on your face.”

Erwin finally cracked a smile and rubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t believe you had me going there.

“Neither can I. I deceived the great _Erwin Smith_. Mike will be proud.”

“Well, you do have a unique way of leaving me exposed, Levi.” He sounded wistful.

Levi bit his lip. He couldn’t have hoped for a better opening. It was now or never.

He grasped onto Erwin’s thick cloak for balance as he got up on the tips of his toes. Without chancing a glance at the face before him, he planted a soft kiss on the lips he so often dreamed about.

Erwin remained unnaturally stiff. He did not push Levi away, but he certainly did not return the kiss either. Once Levi had grown too self-conscious to keep going, he retreated back onto the balls of his feet.

After a beat, Erwin cleared his throat. “Levi,” he started very diplomatically. And Levi’s spirits fell. He fought hard to keep expression off his face.

“Don’t. It’s fine.”

Levi regretted his decision to do this atop the wall; there was nowhere to run.

“I don’t want you to feel rejected.”

 _Then you shouldn’t have rejected me,_ Levi thought bitterly.

Erwin continued. “It’s just that…” He made a hesitant pause that was very unlike him. “You’re very young, Levi.”

Now Levi got angry. “I’m not that young.”

“It’s not just that,” Erwin sighed. “I…I hope you don’t think you _owe_ me anything.” Levi’s temper grew as the words sunk in.

“I owe you everything, Erwin! But if you think that’s why I kissed you, you’re a fucking moron!”

“But how can you know?” Erwin looked very earnest. “Gratitude can easily be confused for desire.”

“Oh, so you think _I’m_ the moron. That’s much better.” Levi bared his teeth. “I know my own feelings. Don’t condescend me.”

“That is not my intention, Levi. But you _are_ young.”

Levi was so embarrassed he contemplated flinging himself off of the wall, before Erwin spoke up once more.

“There is much you’ve yet to experience, and the last thing I’d want is to take advantage of you.” Erwin gave a tentative smile. “Perhaps further down the line, once I can look at you and see a man, we can pick this conversation up again.”

If those words had come out of anybody else’s mouth, Levi would have dismissed them as a lazy backpaddle to get out of an uncomfortable situation. But Erwin did not lie to Levi, and Levi had no reason to believe he’d started to now. The elder’s voice held as much candor as ever. Besides, Erwin’s talk of not wanting to ‘take advantage’ got Levi thinking of how _convenient_ sleeping with Levi would be to Erwin’s cause. It would trap a great weapon by the blonde’s side through the strongest of all chains: love. Yet Erwin had not jumped at the golden opportunity Levi had just presented him with. Quite the opposite. That could mean one of two things. Either Erwin found him so repulsive that he couldn’t put up with Levi even for the good of Mankind; or that, in this one small matter, Erwin had put _Levi_ , and his emotional well-being, above the cause.

There were too many thoughts running through Levi’s head, too many emotions, and he couldn’t sort through any of them while Erwin kept looking at him like that.

“I’m going back,” he stated bluntly. Erwin twitched slightly at the non-sequitur. “I’m going down and back to Headquarters, with or without you.” He moved briskly back to the lift.

Erwin followed him. The trip down was awkward, as was the subsequent horse-ride. They spoke not a word until they were near the gates.

“Levi,” the discomfort in his voice was palpable. “I trust that in spite of all that…transpired today, I will still see you come your graduation, am I correct?”

Levi huffed. “Of course, I wouldn’t let humanity go fuck itself over _you,_ Erwin.” He wasn’t entirely sure that was true, but kept it to himself.

Erwin gave him a small, tired smile. “I’m glad. Go back inside then, I must head back.”

Levi trotted onwards as Erwin turned his horse around. But before they were out of each other’s hearing range, Levi registered a shouted “See you in two months!”

Erwin wouldn’t be able to make out the upwards twitch of his mouth, but Levi knew the firm nod he gave in return would be enough. 


	5. I belong at your side.

Levi’s transition into the Survey Corps was at times exhilarating and at others painfully dull.

First came the speeches from all three branches of the military. The MPs brought in their haughty Commander, who did not even pretend to care about anyone who hadn’t made the top ten. He kept one envious, greedy eye on Levi the entire time, for word had gotten out of his skill, and of the fact that his heart was set on the Survey Corps. Even with rumors of his past as a criminal, they still wanted a piece of him. Levi glared at the old fart the whole way through. Then came the leader of the Garrison, and he looked about as bored as the kids he was supposedly inspiring. No one joined the Garrison out of a sense of duty, pride or honor. It was instead filled with soldiers too mediocre for the MPs, and too cowardly for the Scouts. Levi had almost forgotten of their existence. And then came the Survey Corps’ Commander. If Levi had not long since been dazzled by Erwin, there was not a chance in hell he would have been seduced into joining by this stale and unremarkable man. By the time his speech had finished, only four recruits remained.

 _No matter,_ Levi told himself. _Once Erwin’s in charge, this will all change._

The next morning they rode out to the Survey Corps’ Headquarters, and Levi’s stomach was in knots. Not only was he finally embarking on his destiny, but once they arrived it would be the first time he saw Erwin since his confession. Though he still felt mortified, he was dead set on going on as if nothing had happened; he would guard his friend with his life, trust his judgment, and maybe even enjoy his amiable company. His heart still clung to the loose promise to reconsider Erwin had made up upon the wall, but Levi tried not to dwell on it. Even if nothing came of it, Levi would remain by Erwin’s side, where he belonged.

Though that last sentiment was not shared by everyone, Levi realized with incredulity upon his arrival. He was not on the same team as Erwin. He was on some fucking _rando’s_ team whose place in the formation couldn’t be farther away from Erwin’s. _What the fuck._ Levi wanted to bitch and moan and for Erwin to hum in understanding like he always did. But they hadn’t even seen each other yet, and his present wrath might be a bit much for their first conversation back.

So Levi took his frustration as an opportunity to seek out Hange and make her put up with his temper tantrum. He hadn’t seen her in a year and, though he wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it, he had missed her. He appreciated anyone with that much raw energy, even if it could get pretty annoying at times.

When she spotted him from across the training fields, she let out an almost inhuman scream. “Leviiiiiiiiiiiiii!” He ducked just in time to dodge a sweaty embrace.

“Hey, Four-eyes. Longtime no see.”

“I’d say! It’s been lonely without you around.”

“Really?” Levi was skeptical.

“Well, maybe just a little bit,” Hange acquiesced. “I _have_ been pretty busy. Levi, I’ve seen them! The Titans! From up close! They’re… _wonderful_. You wouldn’t believe the variety they show. I can’t wait for you to see them for yourself!” She squealed and Levi was temporarily deafened.

“I’m sure it will be lifechanging,” he deadpanned. “But right now I wanna bitch to you about something.”

“Of course, go right ahead.” Levi had always liked that about Hange, she did not flinch at bit of bluntness.

“I’ve been put in some asshole called _Hogun’s’_ squad. What the fuck?”

“I know Hogun. I don’t know if I’d call him an asshole, though. He’s rather nondescript — “

“I don’t care if he’s an asshole or not, Hange. I wanna know why I’m not on the same squad as Erwin. And why Erwin’s not a Team Leader, for that matter.”

Hange’s eyes shone in curiosity from behind her lenses. “Oh. I don’t know, Erwin may be brilliant but he is pretty young, much younger than any other Team Leader.”

“That’s bullshit,” he muttered.

Hange shrugged. “Maybe. That reminds me, thanks for putting in a good word with Erwin for me. That guy’s going places, I can tell. It’s always a good idea to chummy up to the right people.” She titled her head. “You know he talks about you quite a bit.” Levi looked up. “I mean it’s not like he goes into a Levi-themed story time or anything, but it’s more that he relates all sorts of things back to you. How to do some maneuver with the gear, the right way to throw a punch. How to brew the perfect cup of tea. It’d be annoying if it weren’t so _cute_. He’s like your number one fan. I bet— ”

“Alright enough!” Levi hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

Hange kept right on going. “You two must be thrilled to finally be in the same Corps together!”

“Sure,” he had to get out _now_. “Look, you know, I’m going to check on the barracks, they’re probably fucking filthy and I’ll spend the whole day cleaning, won’t have time to see anyone at all, I’m sure, well, _see you_.” He left before Hange could get another word in.

 _Fucking Hange._ As if he hadn’t already felt uncomfortable about seeing Erwin, it seemed that there were rumors half-formed already. Fuck his life. Cleaning _would_ do him good, though. Clear his head and give him an excuse to avoid Erwin. He went down to the well and hauled back a large bucket of water to the room he had been assigned. As soon as he opened the door, he grimaced. _Called it, fucking filthy._ Well, at least it would keep him busy. He got to work. He didn’t know how long he’d been at it when he heard a knock at the door. _That’s weird._ He was in the barracks, privacy was not expected. The mystery man edged the door open and Levi’s head drooped in frustration.

“Levi.” Erwin smiled.

Levi sighed. “Hey, Erwin.” He continued scrubbing as if the man wasn’t there.

“I meant to see when you first arrived, but I have been terribly busy. I’ve finally managed to find some time, however.” He seemed hesitant, yet eager.

“I can see that.” 

Erwin deflated almost imperceptibly at the lack of a real response. “Well, I won’t bother you any longer. I simply couldn’t wait to see with wings on your back, is all.” He turned to leave.

“Wait.” Erwin faced him once more. “You can stick around if you’re not too busy. I could use a hand.” 

“I’d love that.” Levi handed him a duster and the blonde got to working on the places Levi couldn’t reach.

The silence between them lacked the soothing quality it usually possessed. It was in fact rather tense. Levi felt the need to break it.

“I’m not on the same team as you.” Neutral enough of a statement, he thought.

But perhaps not since Erwin smiled knowingly. “No. No, you are not.”

Levi scowled. “I bet I’d be put to much better use under you than under the loser I got stuck with.” Levi was contemplating misbehaving so that _Hogun_ would get sick of him and pawn him off to someone else, ideally Erwin. The problem with that plan was, besides its obvious childishness, that Levi wasn’t sure Erwin wanted him on his squad. And the last thing he needed was to come off as clingy after he had kissed the guy.

“Even if you and I shared a squad, you would not be _under_ me—”

_Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Come on, Levi, you can do it. Don’t blush._

Erwin carried on, hopefully oblivious to Levi’s inner mantra. “as I am not a Team Leader. But yes, I do wish you had been assigned to my team. I’m dying to see you in action.” He paused as if in thought. “And I would enjoy the company.”

Levi swallowed. Well that settled it, he didn’t need to be told twice. For Erwin, he would make that fucker Hoguns’ life absolutely goddamned miserable. He’d torment him until Levi got dropkicked out of his team, all the way into the Erwin’s awaiting arms.

His smile must have been as wicked as his thoughts, for Erwin was looking at him with unveiled suspicion.

“Levi…what are you planning?”

“Oh, nothing… _Team Leader_.”

— 

Levi felt almost bad for Hogun. The guy seemed alright, a bit dull, but not a jerk or anything. If he had been, it would have made things easier. But whatever, Levi was a man with a plan, and no mild-mannered Team Leader would get in his way.

He started out small. The day they met, as all the other Squad Members stood in attention, Levi slouched. When Hogun called him out on it, he fiddled with his cravat as if he hadn’t heard a thing. After the tenth time his named had been yelled right in his face, he finally looked up, unflinching as he casually wiped droplets of spit off of his face and onto Hogun’s uniform. The Team Leader was too dumbfounded to even reprimand him, and instead cut training an hour short.

After that first taste, Levi turned up the heat. While practicing with the 3DMG, he recklessly cut Hogun off mid-swing. The poor Team Leader stumbled and bumbled and fell gracelessly onto his ass. Levi had carefully calculated the height: it was far too low for any damage to be caused, but enough for the long way down to be highly embarrassing. Even the most stoic of Squad Members giggled at the sight of their leader pitifully rubbing his backside while unable to hide the pout on his face. The man glared daggers at Levi, who remained infuriatingly unphased. He inwardly smiled when told that he was to be grounded. 

After weeks of small slights and eyerolls, Hogun’s patience withered down into nothing. It was time for Levi to deliver the final blow. One night during supper, Levi filled his tray but did not sit down. He instead hovered over the Team Leader’s table, just far enough that Hogun couldn’t call him out on it without coming off as paranoid. When the man stood from his seat and cut his uneasy dinner short, Levi promptly approached the spot where he had been seated. He donned a look of disgust as he thoroughly wiped the chair down with a wet rag before squeamishly perching on its very edge. For good measured, he gagged. That did it. Mild-mannered Hogun picked up Levi by the lapels and vowed to kick the demon brat off his team once and for all. Levi could have hugged the man.

Although, in an almost karmic twist, Levi was not reassigned to Erwin’s team. Rather, he was shoved onto the plate of some woman named Samm. Levi did not know much about her, only that she was not Erwin nor Erwin’s Team Leader and she was therefore of no use to him. Levi clonked his head down onto the Commander’s desk when he was informed of this turn of events.

 _No matter,_ he thought once he got ahold of himself. _I drove one Squad Leader to the brink of insanity, why not another?_

He took the first few days spent in her Team as an opportunity for reconnaissance. And besides, Mike, who he had actually grown rather fond of over the years, was now one of his teammates. It wouldn’t kill Levi to catch up a bit before putting his next plan into action. While spending time in Mike’s company he started to feel rather foolish about his past jealousy, especially when he caught onto how the man drooled after Nanaba when her back was turned. He was starting to think the blonde giant wasn’t exactly the rival for Erwin’s affections he had previously feared him to be.

During this period of time, Levi noticed that Samm was a very beautiful woman, graced with fine features and a slender build. He thought he could use this fact to his advantage. So one afternoon after practice, he very loudly ‘whispered’ to Mike how he had heard that it had been Samm’s _good-looks_ that had enabled her climb up the food-chain. She most definitely overheard him spreading unflattering rumors, yet she did not bristle like Levi had hoped. She merely rebutted that it seemed like his handsome friend Erwin was following in her footsteps.

Levi blew a motherfucking gasket. He tackled her onto the ground and raged in her face about Erwin’s many virtues and how she should take her ‘shitty words and shove them up her shitty fucking ass’. Mike dragged him off of her kicking and screaming. He was dropped from her Squad within the hour. Things hadn’t gone exactly as planned, but Levi was not complaining.

It turned out that the third time was the charm. He was officially reassigned to the Squad of Keith Shadis, and would be working alongside many soldiers including one Erwin Smith. _Fucking finally._

He had been delighting in Erwin’s extended company almost since he had first arrived at the Survey Corps. The awkwardness that had clung to their interactions at first had rapidly vanished; they simply liked each other too much to let much of anything get between them. Once they were in the same squad, they became damn near inseparable. They would sit together in companionable silence during mealtimes, marvel at each other’s talents during training, and spend most of their scarce free time idly chatting. Levi would sometimes catch people staring at them out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored them, too lost in Erwin’s presence to care. He still felt the ever-present urge to kiss the guy senseless, but he was content with remaining friends.

On one rainy morning, Levi joined Hange and Nanaba for breakfast. Erwin had had a late night working on plans for the next expedition with Keith, so he was not in yet. Levi drank his tea without uttering a word while his two friends discussed Nanaba’s love life. The thing Mike had for her was apparently reciprocated.

“I _want_ to go out with him again, Han. It’s just that I worry the fire I see in his eyes whenever he looks at me will fade once we start spending too much time together. It’s all too easy to tire of someone’s company.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Look at Erwin and Levi. They’re practically married, and they seem to still like each other just fine.”

The teacup in Levi’s hand fell with a clatter. He stood up so abruptly his chair thudded to the ground. He left the room without finishing his breakfast or acknowledging the two girls’ presence.

For the rest of the day, his heart fluttered every time he glanced at his left hand and saw a phantom ring.

— 

Though the first part of Levi’s plan had come to pass, there was still an item on his list: get Erwin the promotion he deserved. The man was a tactical genius and uniquely adept at inspiring his fellow soldiers. The fact that he remained a lowly Squad Member was a travesty, one Levi intended to remedy.

His plan was simple. Ignore Shadis’ authority over him and defer solely to Erwin; make sure he raised his hackles towards the Team Leader, but that he purred like a kitten for his fellow Team Member. Keith would give him a direct order and Levi would wait for Erwin to give him a nod. When Levi had a question, he would walk right past the Squad Leader and instead consult Erwin. Even when Shadis reprimanded him for his insubordination, he would turn to Erwin and ask him his thoughts on the matter. Levi was pretty sure he could see Keith losing his hair in real time.

The reason Levi was able to get away with any of this was that he possessed leverage. He was the best Titan-slayer in the entire military and everybody knew it. Benching him was not an option. So once it became clear that Levi would answer to Erwin and Erwin alone, the top brass decided to grant young Smith the position of Squad Leader and elevate Shadis to Section Commander. It was a move that had been on the horizon for quite some time now, so it ruffled few feathers. Levi had only nudged it into existence.

He presently sat in Erwin’s new office looking very much like the cat who had caught the canary. “Now that you have some pull around here, think you could get me into another wing of the barracks? I have got the _worst_ roommates. I swear they all — ”

Erwin paused from hauling in boxes to glare at Levi. “I have literally _just_ been promoted and you’re making demands? People already talk of how I favor you.”

Levi put on his most innocent look. “You favor me?”

He could see Erwin fight the urge to roll his eyes. Levi liked that he was able to summon his more immature side even after the years had made a gentleman of him.

“I don’t like it when you play dumb, Levi.” His playful tone suggested otherwise. “I’ll have you know, I am your superior now and I demand you treat me with respect.”

Levi bit his lip suggestively. “Whatever you say, _Sir_.” Levi had noticed a shift in the way Erwin looked at him recently. There was a certain glint in his eye, almost hungry. It emboldened Levi and he had taken to teasing the blonde from time to time, as a way of testing the waters and having a little fun. 

At the forward comment, Erwin really did roll his eyes. Though it did little to hide the blush on his cheeks. Hope blossomed in Levi’s chest.


	6. So please be mine,

The mood around the Mess Hall was festive. Everywhere you turned you were met with laughter, hollering, and people talking with their mouths full. There were so many bodies cramped in together, all of them active and giddy, that Levi felt assaulted by the unmistakable stench of human sweat. He didn’t know how Mike hadn’t passed out yet. Although he then glanced at the drink in the giant’s hand and thought maybe he had cracked the code.

On the other hand, Levi had not been drinking and he was relatively unbothered by the noise and filth as well. Maybe alcohol wasn’t the answer, but merriment. It was not often that the Survey Corps had cause to celebrate so they had to make the most of it when the opportunity came around. He glanced to his left at the reason for all this kerfuffle. Erwin was messily chugging down a beer at Mike’s insistence. It was nice to see him unwind after all the pressure he had put on himself the past week.

It had all started when a bug had begun to go around, a nasty flu-like thing. Levi had been among the first to catch it, lucky him, and he’d passed it on to Erwin. The two had been bedridden for a week. Once they had recovered, it seemed like the disease was behind them all. Only then they learned that the Commander had just succumbed to it, followed swiftly by every Section Commander and various Team Leaders. There was no upcoming expedition to worry about, but the recruitment speech had been right around the corner with no one to give it. No one but _Erwin._ When the realization had dawned on all of them, Erwin had half-jokingly confronted Levi and Hange, asking them if their resident mad scientist had done any dabbling in biological warfare. She _hadn’t_ , luck simply seemed to be on their side for once. They couldn’t have dreamt of a more perfect opportunity for Erwin to show off.

And show off, he did. Fifteen kids had decided to dedicate their hearts to the Survey Corps, an impressive number after the previous year’s _four_. The lucky brats were around here somewhere, probably ingesting more alcohol than was advisable at their age. Levi shrugged. They would soon come face-to-face with monsters and death and unimaginable terror; they deserved a little joy while they could still afford it. 

Erwin sputtered a bit as he wiped beer from his chin. “Levi, please don’t let me do that again. It’s not nearly as fun as I recall it being.”

Levi snorted. “I never want to _see_ you do that again, so it’s a deal.”

Erwin gave him a smile. It was a bit dopey but it wasn’t from the alcohol. Levi cleared his throat. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to your room, you’ve had too much.” That was a lie. The guy had barely had a couple of beers. Erwin knew this, yet he did not correct Levi and instead followed him out after waving goodbye to their friends.

Erwin was feeling playful. As they climbed the stairs that led to the officers’ quarters he heavily leaned onto Levi’s side, pretending to be as drunk as Levi had accused him of being. Levi did not push him off. When they arrived at Erwin’s bedroom, Levi cracked the door open and lit a candle without looking once at his friend. Erwin plopped down on the bed; Levi hovered by the exit, reluctant to leave.

When Erwin noticed , he sat up smirked. “Please keep me company for a while, as least until I _sober up._ ”

Levi snorted as he approached. “Sure thing, you alcoholic you.” He sat on the bed next to Erwin, their thighs close to touching.

Erwin looked wistful. “I enjoyed the evening. I am still enjoying it, in fact.” He was awfully close. Levi swallowed unable to tear his gaze away. But Erwin’s face suddenly fell. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Levi made his voice sound much gentler than usual. He waited in silence for a fair bit.

“I…I convinced those _kids,_ Levi. And, I mean, I’m glad I did. We need the men. But…I’ve condemned them to horrible deaths, and we _celebrated_.” He ran a hand though his hair. “We were right to celebrate. We need the men. It’s just that sometimes I feel _I_ don’t deserve to celebrate.”

“I understand.” Levi rested his small hand on his friend’s forearm. There was nothing else to be said.

It was apparently what Erwin needed to hear, though, for the man looked down at him with wonder in his eyes. He then leaned in and kissed Levi on the lips. It was soft and sweet. Levi felt a sharp pain in his throat and chest. He thought it might be happiness.

When Erwin paused, Levi pulled back slightly to meet his gaze. “Why now?” He sounded vulnerable.

Erwin reclined his head and gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to find the words. When it seemed he had located them, he turned back to Levi. “For a long time, whenever I saw you it would just be the two of us. I’d come visit you at training and I’d be the only person you talked to the entire time I was there. Well, except for Mike sometimes, but you two weren’t exactly chatty with one another.” Levi snorted and Erwin continued. “It was like my only frame of reference for you was myself. It was hard to see you as your own person like that, it felt like you depended too much on me. And maybe you did. I didn’t wish to exacerbate that by adding another, more intimate dimension to our relationship. I’ll always want you to have agency, Levi. The way you don’t let anyone walk over you is part of what make you, _you_.

“But once you graduated and joined us over here, I don’t know, something changed. I see you roll your eyes at Hange’s insanity, or show your teammates how to use an opponent’s momentum against them. I see you take down Titans as if it were as easy as breathing, I experience the subdued comfort you bring at just the right time. I get to behold you in your element, Levi. You’ve come into your own, you’ve _flourished. _” His face was so soft Levi feared it would disappear if he averted his gaze for even a second.__

Levi’s voice was painfully small when he spoke up. “So you’re saying…you now see me as a man?”

Erwin recognized those words that seemed from so long ago. “Yes. _And what a man._ ”

Levi face lit up with a small smile. It hurt to breathe. _Finally._ “Okay, enough talking. You can kiss me again.”

Erwin didn’t need to be told twice. He captured Levi’s lips with passion, a hand cupping and tilting his head. Levi whimpered just a little bit. He climbed onto Erwin’s lap in search of a better angle, and the older man let him eagerly. Large hands roamed over Levi’s back and neck.

Erwin broke the kiss to speak. “Come to think of it, the fact that your voice dropped and that you now fill out your uniform _amazingly_ well probably also had something to do with it.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he hid his face in the crook of Erwin’s neck. “I cannot believe you just said that to me.”

“Do you mind?”

Levi snorted. “Not _at all_.” And halted the conversation once more with his lips. Erwin hummed in approval.

After a while, Levi’s kisses and caresses took on a more desperate quality. He hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, since before he had confessed. Unlikely as it had sounded at the time, he had clung to Erwin’s promise of one day giving him a chance, so searching out someone else had seemed stupid at best, and like a betrayal at worst. In hindsight, Levi guessed Erwin leading him on like that could be construed as cruel, but he knew that was not how it had been intended, and Levi didn’t see that way himself. Erwin’s words had held no falsehood, he had merely been explaining his feelings in that particular moment in time. Even if nothing had come of it, Levi would never have regretted Erwin being honest with him. He never would.

Levi kissed him harder. There was no reason to dwell in hypotheticals because Erwin was cradling him in his arms, bruising his lips, and practically eating him alive. Levi shifted and let out a high-pitched little sound. It really had been too long. “Er-winn,” he moaned out softly as he rutted faster.

Erwin chuckled and pulled him back by the arms. Levi could have killed him “Woah, getting a little ahead of yourself don’t you think?” That was it. Levi was killing him — even if a part of him got hung up on the way his words implied more things to come.

”I’ve not gotten ahead, it’s you that’s fallen behind.” He pushed himself down on Erwin’s crotch and the older man inhaled sharply.

“Okay, okay, settle down Levi.” He swallowed. “Don’t you think we should take it a bit slower?”

Levi couldn’t even find it in himself to roll his eyes. “Fuck no.” He went for Erwin’s belt. “Now take your fucking pants off.”

Erwin groaned. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Okay, how about we compromise then? You’re all about negotiating. We open your fly, but the pants stay on, how does that sound?”

“It sounds wonderful, Levi, but I maintain he should limit ourselves to kissing for the time being.” Levi shot him a death glare and he moved to clarify his position. “Despite our feelings for one another, there is still an important power imbalance in our relationship, as I’m sure you are aware. I only want to give you some time to see how things feel before we rush into anything. We can still have _plenty_ of fun together, I assure you.” He gave Levi a coquettish peck on the corner of the mouth.

 _Fucking Erwin_. How could Levi get mad at him for being a tease when he got all sweet and considerate like that?

“Fine,” he grit out. “Fine, I’ll play along with your gentlemanly delusions for a while. But if a month has gone by and you still haven’t touched my cock, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Erwin gave him a smile that was far too tender for the conversation they were having. “I knew you’d see it my way. And don’t worry, I’ll know you by the taste of your come before you know it.” 

Levi choked on his own spit. “Don’t say things like that when I’m trying to will my dick into behaving, you absolute fucking moron!” He hit him in the face with a pillow. Hard. The blonde fucker just laughed. After a beat, Levi started laughing too. He had felt so giddy all night and that energy had to be released somehow, if not by fucking then by laughing apparently.

Once their giggles had died down and Levi was resting calmly in Erwin’s arms, he asked in a tone he hoped was not too hesitant, “Can I stay the night?” At the sardonic quirk of Erwin’s eyebrow, he added “I promise not to try anything, I just wanna…sleep here.”

Erwin mulled it over. “I would like that a lot…You would have to leave before dawn, however.” His voice was gentle, as if to assure Levi that this was out of necessity, and not because Erwin wanted to kick him out.

“No problem. Now scoot over.” He laid his head on Erwin’s chest and tried to not focus on how happy he felt, as he feared if he did he might start to cry.

After some time had passed, Levi turned to face Erwin in the moonlight. Blue eyes drowned him in naked affection. “Erwin…even if… _this_ had not happened, if it never happened, I’m glad to be by your side. I want you to know that.”

Erwin kissed the top of his head. “So am I, Levi. I am so very glad.” He squeezed Levi tighter.

The sounds of Erwin’s breathing lulled Levi to sleep.


	7. And I’ll be forever yours.

Levi wasn’t quite sure how he felt about Mitras. On the one hand, he enjoyed window-shopping for fine silks and ornate teapots and how everyone looked clean and put together. On the other, the only reason these people could enjoy such luxuries as expensive porcelain and regular baths was because they were leeches of the nobility who served only to occasionally throw some scraps to the Survey Corps. Whenever he’d catch himself admiring some aspect of the rich lives they led, he was assaulted by guilt. People where he came from considered the _fucking sky_ a luxury.

His bitter thoughts must have been showing on his face, because Erwin then nudged him with his body and gave him a small smile that read as ‘lighten up’. Levi forced his anxieties aside. He should be relishing in his time alone with Erwin. _His boyfriend._ The thought still held a surreal quality.

They had been sent to the capital by the Survey Corps on an assignment as a shipment of blades of very questionable quality had been delivered to the HQ. The Commander had written several letters of complaint to the guild that was in charge of production but had been brushed aside time and time again. The state of their blades was no laughing matter, they could be all that stood between them and a Titan’s jaws. So it had been decided that Squad Leader Smith, who had a reputation for having a silver tongue (they had _no idea_ ), was to go to Mitras and negotiate with the guild in person. He’d been allowed to count with companion and so there they were, walking together through the heart of the Kingdom.

They had just come back from negotiating with the guild. It had been a very successful meeting; Erwin had been polite but deadly. He’d ceded no ground and gotten them a whole new batch of blades free of cost. Levi had watched him perform from the sidelines and, if he was being honest, seeing the blonde’s unflinching righteous anger had kind of turned him on. Good thing they were sharing a room and he could therefore expect some relief soon enough.

They passed by a fancy café and Erwin stopped suddenly. “Levi, would you care for a cup of tea?”

Well, it _was_ tea time, and they’d had to skip lunch to get to the meeting on time, but…“It looks expensive, Erwin. We don’t have that kind of cash.”

“We both barely dig into our salaries. I know I can scrape together a fair bit right now and you can spot me the rest.” Levi was still mulling it over. “Come on. We’re allowed one indulgence every now and then.”

“Is it a date?” 

Erwin shrugged. “I guess.” Levi wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he shuffled into the place anyhow and was promptly followed by Erwin.

They sat down in a table for two in the corner. It was definitely the type of joint you’d take someone on a date to, with all its frills and flowers. Levi felt like every eye in the room was on them.

Back when he’d been a kid, he would have _loved_ having people think he was on a date with Erwin. He had been such an insecure little thing, desperate for anything that validated the idea of Erwin having feelings for him. But now that Levi actually _had_ the man of his dreams, he felt differently about others butting into their personal affairs. Hange was a major culprit of this, it only stood to reason that someone as smart as her would piece things together. As soon as she had, she’d started squealing about how happy she was for them and what a good couple they made and she hadn’t stopped until Levi’s face was red and his fist hovered menacingly in front of her face. Even now she would make loaded comments about retiring early to give them some _alone time_ , or even ask them insanely forward questions regarding the mechanics of kissing with such a large height difference. It massively pissed Levi off every time. His feelings towards Erwin were very intimate and precious to him. When they were alone together, Levi would be surprisingly affectionate but when out in public he’d withdraw. He just didn’t want to allow anyone even a glimpse of what was very much _theirs_ and theirs alone. Erwin seemed to feel similarly, if not as strongly about it.

The waiter came by to hand them the menu. If he was at all surprised by the sight of Scouts in the capital, it didn’t show through his impeccable manners. Once he had left, Levi skimmed through the card with a bored expression, but inside he was slightly flabbergasted.

“That’s a lot of fucking tea.”

Erwin chuckled. He always seemed to find Levi’s crassness refreshing, perhaps he lived vicariously through Levi since his own polite façade didn’t allow for such behavior. “It is indeed a lot of tea. I’m sure you’re pleased.”

“Maybe…” He was. He totally was. Levi was in fact so overwhelmed by the variety of choice that when the waiter came back to take their orders, he snapped at the guy that he need more time. He eventually decided on a jasmine chamomile blend, and rudely waved the waiter back over. The man remained entirely unphased by Levi’s lack of manners and Levi felt reluctantly impressed.

The tea was even better than he had expected, even if it was one of the less expensive options. Erwin had trusted his expertise and was sitting back enjoying the same blend. Levi closed his eyes and let the warm infusion soothe his very soul. Maybe this date hadn’t been such a bad idea. 

— 

After tea came dinner. Erwin’s old buddy from his training days, Nile, had caught wind of their visit to his turf and had decided to invite them over. Levi knew that the invitation ideally wouldn’t have extended to himself, but apparently it would’ve been considered rude to snub him. He personally wouldn’t have cared, but he wasn’t going to turn down free food either.

He supposed he should feel some kind of gratitude towards Nile since the guy was indirectly responsible for his and Erwin’s paths crossing all those years ago. If Nile hadn’t asked for Erwin’s help getting back those supplies Levi had stolen, who knew what would now be of Levi’s life. He’d probably still be stuck in that cavernous hellhole he had used to call home, still stealing and swindling, oblivious to the great cause that needed him up above. Not to mention, he would never have known the taste of Erwin’s lips.

There was also one more point in favor of Dok: his wife. Not the woman herself, rather the fact that she was with _him_ and not _Erwin_. Dinner was a tense affair not just due to Levi’s natural animosity towards MPs, but also thanks to the familiar jealousy he could feel bubbling in his chest. He knew he was being stupid; Erwin had barely talked to the woman in years, and their relationship had never been terribly serious either from what he’d gathered. In spite of this, Levi couldn’t help but feel a thorn in his side at the sight of this beautiful woman who’d had the pleasure of knowing a version of Erwin he himself would never meet.

When they returned to their hotel room, Levi was still feeling a bit miffed. He shucked off the oversized jacket Erwin had draped on his shoulders with a sigh. Erwin, who had long since caught on to the source of his soreness, spoke up.

“Levi, is the pout really necessary?” he sighed. “You are more than smart enough to know that there is no need for jealousy.”

“I know that. I just can’t help what I feel. I’ll get over it.” He glanced over at Erwin lounging on the bed. “Maybe with your help.”

Erwin smiled deviously. “It’d be my pleasure.”

Levi sauntered over. “You know, you’re no stranger to jealousy yourself.” He laid a kiss on Erwin’s neck. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how peeved you got when you learned that your cock wasn’t the first one I’d sucked.” Erwin stiffened just like he had at the time. Levi smiled.

“No, I’ve not forgotten.” Tension was obvious in Erwin’s voice in spite of his best efforts to mask it.

“I never really understood that. Back then you never would have even considered touching me, but you’re still annoyed that I went and got my rocks off somewhere else.” He knew he was provoking Erwin and it was working like a charm. “Explain that to me.”

“Well, it’s like you said, sometimes we just can’t help how we feel, even if it doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.”

“But _you_ always make sense.” He took Erwin’s earlobe between his teeth just to feel the larger man shiver.

“We all have our blind spots, Levi.” Erwin pulled him back so as to kiss him on the lips. Once they broke apart he added “You just happen to be mine.”

Levi started to undo the buttons on Erwin’s shirt. “I might have a permanent solution to your jealousy, you know.” Erwin narrowed his eyes in interest and suspicion. “There is _one thing_ I’ve not done with anyone.” He rested his hands on Erwin’s now bare chest. “One very intimate thing…” Erwin’s eyes darkened.

They had done all manner of things in bed since they’d been together, but Erwin had yet to fuck him. Levi meant to correct that.

“You know how much I’ve fantasized about it, for years now. You pinning me down, having your way with me,” He breathed in Erwin’s ear, “Fucking me senseless.” Erwin groaned. Levi smirked. “And what could be a better place for my _first time_ than our very own hotel room.”

Erwin had gripped tightly onto Levi’s hips, but he still didn’t utter a word. So Levi took matters into his own hands and crawled onto his lover’s lap. “Come on, Erwin. There’s no time like the present” He slowly grinded down onto Erwin’s groin and let out a filthy moan. That’s when the man snapped.

Rough hands encircled Levi’s waist and he was suddenly tossed down onto the mattress. Erwin was assaulting his neck while messily stripping him of his clothes. He loomed above Levi, so large, so imposing. Levi moaned once more. He’d always _loved_ how big Erwin was when compared to his own small frame. He thought that might make him a pervert, but Erwin seemed equally entranced by Levi’s minuteness, so if anything Erwin was an even bigger pervert.

He felt a knee slide its way between his thighs and he instantly started rutting against it. He was so desperate it was embarrassing, but he couldn’t control himself. This had been his hottest, most unattainable wet dream since he’d hit puberty and it was happening for real. Erwin was really there, between his legs, about to fuck him. Levi mewled.

“Grab my bag,” he choked out. “There’s oil in there.”

Erwin looked pretty distraught himself, but he still managed to quirk an eyebrow. “Well, weren’t you confident.”

Levi snorted. “You think I was gonna let a golden opportunity like this slip by?”

“I do always stress the importance of being well prepared,” Erwin said with a smirk.

“And I am nothing if not a good student. Now hurry up and fuck me already.”

Erwin coated his fingers and started working on Levi. He was as methodical in this as he was with everything else. His movements were slow and precise, and they left Levi almost bereft of reason.

“Erwin!” he cried out. “Erwin, please!”

Erwin was sympathetic to his pleas. He gently pulled out his fingers and put a pillow under the small of Levi’s back. He then braced himself on his forearms above his lover, caging him in. Levi’s entire view was Erwin and nothing but Erwin; his eyes already threatened to roll back into his head.

Erwin started out slow, allowing his lover time to grow accustomed to the feeling. At first Levi felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was dying. But as a rhythm began to build, Levi began to moan. Small little whimpers at first, but they soon grew into yelps and screams and cries. In that moment, it was impossible for Erwin and him to be any closer, and it felt absolutely perfect. Unlike anything he could have ever dreamed of. He delighted in how Erwin got rougher, in the sounds he made, the grunts and the low whispers of Levi’s name. He never wanted to hear anything else.

Levi came first and was followed by Erwin who spilled inside him, marking him. As they both caught their breaths tangled up in one another, Levi smiled openly. He was Erwin’s and Erwin was his. Nothing had ever felt as good.

He was strangely reminded of the time Erwin had told him of the truth behind his father’s death. Levi felt unnerved at his own morbidness until he realized what had triggered the memory. That night after Erwin had bared his secrets and his heart, Levi had felt as if nothing could ever come between them.

He was drawn out from his thoughts by Erwin sighing out a sleepy “Levi?”

“Yes?” He could barely focus his gaze.

“Remind me to thank Nile for making me go down to the Underground that one time. It looks like I oddly enough owe him for the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Levi punched him in the shoulder. “If you ever again make it sound like you fucked _Nile_ of all people, you can say _goodbye_ to the ‘best sex of you’ve ever had’.”

Erwin huffed out a laugh and held Levi closely. “Duly noted,” he murmured as Levi burrowed into his large chest. They were soon fast asleep in each other’s arms.

— 

Levi lazily blinked his eyes open as sunlight started to stream in through the curtains. Erwin’s arm was still wrapped tightly around him and Levi sighed, content. He couldn’t help but feel that years after they had met and irrevocably changed one another, everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
